The Truth
by dahlializzy
Summary: Kagomes world takes a different turn when a normal day becomes a nightmare. Who will help her find her friends and in the process might she find love in an uxpected place?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The discovery

When she awoke from her painfully boreing conversation She had just heard, she found herself staring into the mad eyes of her mother...  
"KAGOME, you havent heard a word I've said have you?"  
"Mom, I'm just not that interested I've got other things to worry about."  
"Well, well." Her mother sauntered off to the kitchen leaving Kagome at the table with her thoughts. I can't believe mom wants me to carry around protection.

"You know the only reason I'm mentioning this to you is because of the news broadcast about that poor girl in Charlottetown getting attacked by some crazed maniac while she was walking to her car from work."  
"Yea,yea..raped bruised and he stole her car. I know I saw it too,mom. Charlottetowns just a bad neighborhood, but I'll carry it around if it makes you happy."

She picked up the mace off the table and walked over to her purse and set it in the side compartment to forget about it. She leaned into her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you Kagome"

"mom, I'm goind out. I'll see you later."

"Kagome!" "Don't forget your purse" Her mom ran out after her with it in her hand but she was too late. Kagome had already made it to the old shrine.

Looking around the old shrine Kagome noticed that a couple of things had been knocked over by something and there was a little bit of blood on the well entrance.

Hmmm, what the hell is this she thought She heard a rattle comeing from the old closet in the shrine. she reached for her purse but it was just a cat licking a cut on its paw. Heh, all this talk about burglars is getting me antsy.

"Hey polo" she said scooping the cat up.  
"Lets take you home."

{in the midst.}

Theres the miko of Inuyashas. So this is the future. I wonder if I will surely see this day if I live this long. "Hmmmm" Sesshomaru walked out of the darkness. Walked passed the old well and glanced down it. I shouldve told Jaken to stay put maybe he will. I would enjoy discovering this new world why should I be lord of the old world and the new.A smile spread across his lips with a glint of fang poking out.

As he walked out the old shrine he saw Kagomes mother on the porch of there house. He smelled the air, tracking Kagomes scent.

{meanwhile}

"Oh Kagome, where was he." asked the woman who lived next door. "Oh well, he wasnt too just made it too our shrine." Smiled Kagome as she handed the old cat back to its owner.  
"Thank you for bringing him,dear. Would you like to come in? Ive got some fresh biscuits in the oven."  
"Not today I'm going to the mall to finish shopping for school"  
"Ok then, come by anytime dear" With that she closed the door in Kagomes face.

Kagome held up her watch to check the time. In Inuyashas time it would be too late to go visiting wouldnt it? she thought "Ehh I might as well see what everyones doing before I go to the mall." She sighed and headed for the shrine.

She walked in and noticed something wasnt right she hadnt thought there was that much blood on the well. There was a serously significant amount. Earlier she just wrote it off as the cat had been playing and got cut on the side of the well. She walked over to the well to inspect. She jumped in.

{fuedal times}

She came out expecting to see Inuyasha and the others but all there was was dead silence. It had been two weeks since she was last here but sometihng wasnt right. "Inuyasha?" she yelled. Out of a tree popped a song bird "miss, can I help you my chicks are trying to sleep." The bird said. "oh, Umm no thank you though." She walked on to Kaedes village stoppin to tie her shoe on the way. When she arrived no one was there and most of the huts in the village were in ruin and ash. "Oh No no no no" She ran into the village. "Hello? Is anyone alive? Hello?"

"Miss Kagome? Is that you?"  
Kagome turned around to see an elderly gentleman standing with only a cane to support his weight.  
"Oh Toyo, did everyone make it out okay? Where are they? Who did this?"  
"Aye some people made it and some people did not. As you can tell by looking at all the bodies on the ground." "What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked I havent seen a soul since this happened, maam Its been three days since." "My family and I are the only survivors and as for who did this I do not know. Only time will tell you this."

This is my first attempt at this. I am working on the rest of the story. Thank you for your patience. *Lizzy


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay so Kagome just fell through the well and met up with a villager who claimed the village was burned and pillaged. but Kagmome cant find her friends and has no idea what happened to them.. I dont own anything except the computer I'm using.

What am I supposed to do? she thought. Kagome just felt the strong urge to sit down. Her head was spinning and she was beginning to feel nausous.  
"How long ago was this?" she asked while leaning against a tree. She thought the best action was to remain calm and try to think rational. Maybe they were just at another village. She straightend up and told the old man bye.

Walking through the village she decided to check around and see if she could sense anything with her miko powers. She touched a charred tree. "please, please tell me what you've seen." she sensed something passing through her. A rain of fire, screaming, people running passed, birds flying away. "Bless you" she said to the tree. That wasn't very informative but it was something she thought. Running through her mind with all the possible things she could do she decided to go back to her time and get her backpack with all her sutras and ointments and arrows and come back and try to find her friends. She was not going to give up.

She started walking. When that failed to get her there fast enough, she started to run. She got to the well within fifteen minutes time and climbed in. A blue light surrounded her and then she was looking up into the shrine. She grabbed the latter and made her way up.

Walking through the door of her house, she didnt notice that the door was already open. As she started to ascend the stairs she noticed that her mom nor her grandpa have been in sight all day but didnt think much of it. She found her backpack in a chair behind the door as she turned around a hand clamped over her mouth. "shh" It was her brother souta. When his little arm let her go she managed a good pop on the head. "What do you think you are doing? Wheres mom?" Leaning back to sit on the bed he giggled "I dont know but I got you good didnt I?" "Your no help, are you?"

He ran down the stairs "Nope" with Kagome at his heels. When she reached the bottom she was shocked to see Sesshomaru standing in the open doorway. Souta just stood there open-mouthed gaping. "Wench,I've been looking for you." he said his eyes glinting at the boy. "Souta go upstairs and lock yourself in my room, Now." he took off. Sesshomaru still stood there waiting for her to respond. "Where is Inuyasha"She asked. He glared at her. "Where is he?" "Bitch, you do not raise your voice at this Sesshomaru!" and within a blink he was right in front of her staring down into her face. She could smell him, he was so close. "What do you want?" she asked. "I want? thats not even a question to me. Its a statement. I would love to have you. To breathe you in,to look at you on a daily basis." He grabbed her arm and pulled her hand to his face."You smell so good,like is it that your so frightened of me?" Kagome feeling every muscle in her body melt caressed his face with her fingertips. "I have to find them. I..I'm so confused right now." "Inuyasha is here, I smelt his scent when I came through the well. He is here looking for you I'd imagine" and with that the mood left just as quick as it had came. Sesshomaru let her hand fall to her side.

"If you wan't help,you'll need me. I smelled Kaguras stench all over the village. One can only imagine what or who has managed to come through that old need to find Inuyasha. I can do that." he said and raised an eyebrow in question. "I guess, your our best chance at fighting Naraku if Inuyashas hurt." With that they left Souta and the house sitting there. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n

I dont own or make any money off the charachters in this fanfic.

She walked outside following Sesshomaru. She found that it was easier to accept his help if she thought that there was no other hope. "whats first ?" she asked. He stared straight ahead not saying anything. "hmph" she stomped and took a step toward him. "Inuyasha, he isnt close but I can smell him out." she stepped in his view to where he could see her and said "Well, where is he?" Sesshomaru twitched his nose and looked down at her.

She is so frail he thought. He couldnt figure out what it was about her that drew him and the hanyou to her."He is there. I'm not sure what this place is but theres a lot of blood and disease." "I think your talking about the hospital. Alot of sick people right. Oh God, How did he get there? People arent going to know what to do with a dog looking boy."  
Sesshomaru smiled at that. "People here have never seen a youkai?" He asked."Of course not youkai are...extinct in this time." She said not sure how to phrase it. He looked confused so she went on. "Youkai, I beleive died out a long time ago." "Hmph, thats impossible." She didnt argue. "Get on my back"

She arched her eyebrow. Surely he doesnt expect me to climb on his back. He made another getsture for her to come over. He was getting impaitent.

She walked over to him and stood there. He sighed and pulled her up on his back and they raced toward the hospital. He could feel every muscle, she had in her legs and thighs grind against his back. He had to shake himself out of it. She discovered it was easier to ride him then inuyasha, he had a majestic grace about the way he ran she wasnt constantly being thrashed and thrown about his back. He turned and looked at her for a brief second and she wondered what he was thinking.

When they arrived it was no surprise to see cameramen and news crews at the hospital. She looked at him and said."I know its innappropriate for a lord to wear a hat to disguise who you are but at least with a hat on noone can see your ears and moon." she pulled out a ball hat she had stuffed in her purse."I can't be expected to wear that thing." He grumbled. "please?" she asked. He took it and placed it on his head, his hair was a problem so she tied it in a hair tie.

"Now, lets go in and see what kind of damage Inuyashas presence has done." She lead Sesshomaru through the Emergency Room door and was amazed at all the people she saw that was crowded around the entance desk. One woman noticed them walking through the door and came up to Sesshomaru. "Can I help you, sir?" She was a very pretty woman with too much makeup on. Sesshomaru looked at her then to Kagome. Kagome spoke up "Yes ma'am, there was someone brought in today with silver hair kinda like his" and she looked a Sesshomaru. "Could you tell us anything about his condition?" The woman looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru. "I believe your refering to our famous John Smith, come with me."Your friend was brought in by a man said he found him. We may need to ask you a few questions about his condition." She lead them to her desk. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and asked "Who is John Smith?" Kagome laughed. While she recovered the information they needed Kagome went to the bathroom leaving Sesshomaru to fend for himself. When she came back out the woman had abashed Sesshomaru with a million questions and was already telling him what time she got off. He didnt look like he really cared about anything the woman was saying and she was getting flustered. When she went to join them the woman glared at Kagome.

"Your friend is in room 1266. Hes had alot of visitors today. I think hes sleeping you might want to come back tomorrow." Sesshomaru started to walk passed her and he grabbed Kagome by the arm as he did it. The woman didnt care enough to stop them to Kagomes relief. Kagome took the lead as they hit the elevators. When they reached Inuyashas room. Kagome couldnt believe all the ivs stuck in his arms. Sesshomaru walked to the corner of the room and stood. Kagome sat next to his bed and took his hand. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. Can you hear me?" His ear twitched and he opened his eyes. "Kagome, I've..." He looked at the figure in the corner letting his eyes adjust. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" He glared at his older brother through tiny slivers. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and ignored him. "This place is so weird, Kagome. I had people come in with little boxes on their shoulders pointing them in my face." Kagome stood up to get a wet wrag. "those were reporters, your going to be on the news." Kagome took the wrag and wiped his hands where he had clawed his way through dirt somewhere.

"Where are the others? What happened?" She asked and Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

Inuyasha told her the story of Kagura and Naraku comeing to the village while everyone was asleep with apothos demens and they annhilated most of the village Keade was the first to die. Naraku loaded her body onto his demon and took off with her. Sango and Miroku were knocked down and they took a peice of Mirokus hand from him, Naruku nearly made him swallow Sango in his wind tunnel. Kilalah got to sango before that and the others got away while Inuyasha tried to stand and fight but the tetseiga was knocked from him and he couldnt find were so many that he ran to the woods where fell asleep from exhaustion then when he arose he made his way to the well and crawled over and fell in. Then he woke up here.

"Yes, and after he played with your village he came to my lands and let his demons play in the villages there. It is my job as Lord of the Western lands to keep the peace. Naraku must be punished for what he has done."

"I can't believe Keade is dead" Kagomes eyes watered alittle thinking about it.

"We have to find the others." Kagome said. "I'm not so sure thats going to be easy." Inuyasha replied

All three sat there as a woman came in and unraveled Inuyashas bandages. "My, Oh my, your almost entirely healed" the woman said. "I've got to get someone down here to look at this." Sesshomaru stopped her and pulled her aside to tell her it was none of there business and they would handle. Kagome jumped up "Ma'am, Were here to take him home, please. Theres no need to take this anywhere." The woman held her hand out and for a second Kagome looked at it like it was a snake. The woman wanted a bribe. Kagome reached for her purse and pulled some money out and handed it to her. Sesshomaru watched this exchange in disgust but didnt say anything until she left. "That was unnecasary." Kagome moved alittle to sit down next to the bed as she did her skirt came up a little and Sesshomaru saw alittle peice of flesh from her thigh and looked down.

"Lets go" she said.

She reached behind her to grab her purse but grabbed Sesshomarus arm. Inuyasha sat up abruptly. Sesshomaru looked at his arm, then looked at her. She smiled and let go."Sorry, I was reaching for my purse."

The tension died down alittle as Inuyahsa relaxed a little but continued to stare at her while he took the ivs out of his hand. "So I'm just about healed as he sat up and winced. He looked around to make sure no one saw. Sure enough no one was looking. He sat up straighter and said "Yea, I'm healed I dont think we'll need you,brother." Sesshomaru enjoying this display of jealousy decided to toy with his baby brother. When Kagome was turned washing her hands at the sink they provided all the patients he ran his hands in between her arms and body to wash his. Kagome felt the heat off his body and started to push back on him when she felt his arms brush her outer thigh when he pulled them back.

Inuyasha was fire red and Sesshomaru decided to leave the room to stand outside and wait.

Kagome not really thinking about what just happened bent over to get her purse. Inuyasha spoke, "why is he here?"

"I dont really know, but I think we might need him if we are gonna get everything back to normal in your time."

Inuyasha sighed "Hes not good,Kagome. Hes doing this so he can get something out of it. We need to find out what it is."

{Outside the room}

Sesshomaru stood there with his arms crossed watching everyone walk by through narrow slits. He wondered what he could do to gain the power that he ultimately seeks and he wanted to make sure he survived long enough to see this world in the future. He wanted to know what "cars" were and "skyscrapers" and "icecream". He was bound and determined to do so. The miko somehow would tie into it and she is what he wants.

tobecontinued

A/N again. We'll get to the juicy stuff just keep reading. Its taking me a while with these chapters.


End file.
